Kenny and the Chimp in Diseasy Does It!
Kenny and the Chimp in Diseasy Does It! was a short created by Mr. Warburton for the Cartoon Network that premiered on November 6, 1998 during the Cartoon Cartoon Weekend. Kenny and the Chimp was not picked up by Cartoon Network to become a full-length series. However, years later the short was featured as a segment of the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, which was also created by Mr. Warburton. Plot Kenny and his pet chimpanzee Chimpy are called by Professor Triple-Extra Large to watch over his laboratory, which contains samples of thousands of deadly diseases, while Professor XXXL goes to destroy the PTA. Despite Chimpy being extremely unintelligent, even by animal standards, he believes that he is Kenny's brother and trusts him to watch over his collection while he does not trust Kenny at all and tasks him with marking a checklist of the diseases while Chimpy handles them. As soon as he leaves, Chimpy begins tampering with the diseases and exposes Kenny to "Swine Flu, which turns his head into a pig. He calls the "Horrible Disease Help Me Hotline", which proves entirely ineffective at helping him as Chimpy continues to destroy the lab. Kenny then sees a first aid box labeled "in case of Swine Flu", which contains a man cooking bacon who scares away the pig. Later, as Kenny attempts to explain to Chimpy that he must not mess with the diseases, he accidentally breaks open a jar containing "SalmonellaEllafitzgerald". He calls the hotline again, and the operator tells him that his affliction can be cured by licking a chimp. Kenny begins chasing Chimpy in order to lick him as he continues to destroy the lab until Professor XXXL returns, having been defeated by the PTA and had his lobster claw torn off. Upon seeing the state of his lab, he is furious at Kenny and begins chasing him until a man carrying an ice cream cake appears (as Kenny accidentally called him while trying to cure the swine flu), who they all then proceed to chase after. Characters Main Roles *Kenny *Chimpy *Professor XXXL Minor Roles *Ice Cream Delivery Guy Cast *Tom Kenny - Kenny *Frank Welker - Chimpy, Professor XXXL *Eddie Deezen - Ice Cream Delivery Guy *Candi Milo - Salmonella Fitzgerald *Gregg Berger - Hotline Operator *Tom Warburton - Chef Trivia *Professor XXXL is the only character in "Diseasy Does It", to be featured in the Codename: Kids Next Door. *Years after this cartoon was produced, the real-life H1N1 influenza virus, popularly known as "swine flu", emerged as a pandemic. The relationship between this and the fictional Swine Flu depicted in the cartoon is purely coincidental. *This short was used as a filler segment of the first episode of Codename: Kids Next Door, due to the other 2 segments only being 14 min instead of the usual 22. *Tom Warburton voiced the chef in the "In Case of Swine Flu" box. *A working title for the short was Chimp N'Pox. *The short's premiere kicked off Cartoon Network's Cartoon Cartoon Weekend marathon along with Mike, Lu & Og in Crash Lancelot. Category:Cartoon Cartoon Shorts